Final Fantasy 82 wings of light and darkness
by Crystar hope
Summary: people are being kill by a women with a sword Crystal and her friend Kay must help the ff8 gang as the story starts of fun the starts war all over again this my first fanfics be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold stormy day as it started to pouring down with rain as a young couple walked down the street they heard a scream from the pub of the small town of winhill.

The young man told his lover to waitwhere she was just in case something bad had happen to the women.

"Stay where you are I will be back soon ok" he looked down at her then he ran off into the pub.

As the man walk up the stairs his heard someone or something breathing hard and fast he looked in the room and saw who it was it was a woman dress in a black dress with long black hair and eyes.

The women got up and had a sword in her hand, she look at him and walk up to him. She said "Sorry for what I am to young boy but you have seen to much"

She pulled the sword up the thursted the sword into his chest he fell on to his back she took the sword out and walked off though the wall and she was gone.

The young girl walked up the stairs the room was dark she could not make a thing out so she turned on the light on.

Her eyes widen to see her lover and the other girl that be killed before blood was all up the walls she look all over the place as tears came down her eyes, she scream as hard could for help……………………..

Chapter 1 friends

It was the next day at Balamb Garden, a girl with long hair, looked up at the TV in the library with her light blue eyes saw about the people that a got killed last night in Winhill.

Her name was Kay as another girl came into the room she had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Crystal looked at the TV and said "what happen know someone gotten killed again"

Kay looked at Crystal looked crystal and said " A young women and man got killed the mans girl found them or something like that"

"That so sad to find your lover died what thing" crystal said this as she walked closes to her. Kay put a book in front of her.

"Your teacher told me to give you this you forgot it" Kay said and started walking off.

"Where you going got a mission to have you who with?" crystal said as she ran to catch with Kay.

"I have to do a mission with Johnny and Leann today I wont be back till tomorrow see you then ok" Kay said and walk off to with the other for the mission.

Crystal shouted "See you the have fun don't do anything I wont do!"

Kay was gone crystal walk to the training center to train for SeeD exam next week she wanted to be ready for.

Crystal walked though the door on her right and as she did she pull her gunblade it had a unicorn on it with wing the blade was blue crystal got when she was young and train with it from there on.

She walked though the train center for a something to come out so she could it as walked around someone was watching her they walked right to and put a blade to neck.

What will happen next if you want to know review it and I will write the next chapter thanks for reading…


	2. mission and training

She walked though the train center for a something to come out so she could it as walked around someone was watching her they walked right to and put a blade to neck.

Crystal turned her head around slowly to find who was there her eyes look to the end of the other blade it was another gunblade that belong to a man with brown hair and ice blues eyes looking or know to her it was Squall.

"Squall don't scare me like that, what are you doing down here trying to kill something or me" crystal said to him he lower down his weapon.

"To kill you" Squall she looked at him and a up set face looked like she was about to cry.

"Squall you are so mean you're a big bully see you later I am going to do some training." She said as she was about to walk off then she turned round and she said, "Are you coming or not to do some training with me that why you came down to meet me or not come on then"

Squall ran to catch up with her crystal smiled as he go to her and they walk around to find some where to train for a couple hours.

Kay was waiting for the other members of her group to go out to Timber to help the Forest owls because a year ago squall, Zell and Selphie did not finish the mission and they sent different SeeDs because Squall did not want to go so he pick some other to go and do the work for them.

Kay saw Johnny coming her way he had black hair and brown eyes is weapon was a gun, Kay's weapons were to swords like fans that she had inside of her boots.

Leann another girl that was walking they way for the mission had short blond hair up to her chin and bright green eyes. She shouted out to both of them " Kay, john wait up are you ready to as she ran to catch up to them.

"Yes we are ready to go come on will be late for the train" Kay Shouted to her Leann walk with them it to Balamb town they went in to train station to get on the train as they walked on the train.

Johnny turned to Kay and said " what do we have to do on this mission you're the leader for this one"

They all sat down in the cart that they were to stay in on the way to Timber Kay looked at the paper in her hands and said "well we have to help Rinoa and her friend with this mission the squall didn't finish they will tell us what to do when we get there. Ok every one got it?"

They both looked at her and said "Yes sir" and they all started laughing together.

Thank for reading what will happen next on the mission and why didn't Squall to go the mission and sent them. Please review for me


	3. Chapter 3

sorry i had to redo my story because it had bad garram and spelling the sameone it just called wings of light and darkness have fun reading it.

it better keep smiling and have fun

crystar hope

thank for reading


End file.
